Frozen in the Present
by Kitty-KatX791
Summary: With her memory back, and Darksoul in the past, Aleesia hopes for a brighter future. After the start of the Grand Magic Games, everything seems fine. She argues with her sister, fights with her rival, Lyon, and tries not to remember what's happened between her and Gray. But, when everything falls apart, will Aleesia be ready to give up her life? [Continuation to Frozen Memories]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N AND FROZEN IN THE PRESENT IS OOUT! This is a continuation from the first story, Frozen Memories. I highly suggest you read that, if you haven't already, before reading this. Characters, past events, etc will make more sense if you have read the first. THANKS GUYS C:**

Aleesia Lockser ran a hand through her blonde hair, grinning.

"Crocus." she muttered, "Never gets old, I guess."

She adjusted the strap of her shoulder bag, before glancing around again.

"So many people... These damn games."

She yawned, blinking ferociously.

Last night had been a tough one.

Somehow, and Aleesia suspected Lucy or Mira, word had gotten out about the events in the aftermath of the Tenroujima's return. Aleesia had to deal with Juvia trying to murder her, Natsu complaining about Gray's choice of girls, which got him knocked into the wall by a certain blonde ice mage, Levy freaking out, Erza yelling at Gray to put on a freaking shirt, Alzack muttering something about quiet, and just flat-out chaos.

In other words, pretty much a usual day at the guild.

Plus Juvia screaming about Aleesia taking Gray's first kiss.

Honestly, the guy was eighteen! You'd expect him to have kissed a girl before then! But nope. He hadn't.

Aleesia paused by an open plaza, with flower beds decorating the center. She smiled, fingering one of the highlights in her hair. Right now, Lucy and the rest of the Fairy Tail team were out exploring, before they had to go back to the hotel. Much had happened in the last couple of days. And now, Team Natsu probably had no idea their guild was in Crocus to cheer them on.

"Oi... If this is supposed to be between guilds... Where are other guilds?" Aleesia asked herself, sitting down on a bench to rest.

She slid her hand into the bag. Instantly, her fingers brushed a leather-bound book. Aleesia saddened, but pushed the feeling down.

The book is her Aron's journal- or was, before he died. Aron was Aleesia's teacher- teaching her magic and weaponry. He had written a lot about what happened in his old Dark guild, Darksoul, how he left, and Aleesia's training. She hadn't finished reading through it all yet. For emotional reasons, Aleesia hardly left home without it, at least since her old home, Aron's farm, was given to his daughter and grandson, Keera and Izo.

Aleesia stood back up and brushed her blue skirt off. Her shirt, the same shade of blue, showed her stomach, much to Juvia's dismay.

Juvia was able to be the protective older sister, when she got over her feelings of jealousy.

Aleesia stood up, and, head down, started walking. Almost instantly, she crashed into someone. Glancing up, a smirk grew on the teen's lips.

In front of her stood a certain white-haired ice mage.

Lyon gave her a slightly irritated look.

"Do I know you?" he asked crossly.

"Nope!" Aleesia grinned, "I wouldn't expect you to remember me, _Lyon._"

Lyon scanned her face. Then his darkened.

"Oh God, it's you."

Aleesia laughed lightly.

"Nice to see you too," she smiled.

"So you survived after all."

Aleesia frowned.

"Why, that's rude!" she pouted, "No 'Hi Aleesia! It's been years! How've ya' been?'?!"

Lyon continued to glare at the girl.

"Shut up." he muttered, "Or are those two words not in your dictionary?"

"Oho, baby boy knows a _big _word." Aleesia stuck her tongue out.

Lyon smirked.

"Hi, Aleesia." he said.

"There we go." Aleesia winked, "Hey, Lyon. Been a while, eh?"

Lyon nodded.

"I've heard you joined Lamia Scale?" Aleesia tilted her head, "Are you guys participating?"

Lyon nodded.

Aleesia grinned.

"Well, good luck to you." she said.

"Hey, have you seen Gray since 'ya left those hundred years ago?" Lyon teased, keeping a straight face.

Aleesia scowled, trying not to blush at the mention of the raven head.

"First, it wasn't a hundred years ago, and second, yes I have. We're actually in the same guild!"

She held up her arm, showing him the crystal blue guild mark.

Lyon rasied an eyebrow.

"You. In Fairy Tail? Damn, they'll let anyone in these days."

"Oh shut up Vastia!" Aleesia muttered, "And plus, I joined seven years ago!"

Lyon rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." he mumbled, "So... You're in Fairy Tail?"

Aleesia narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Yeah... Why?"

Lyon looked up, and Aleesia noted- with a terrifying shock- that Lyon was blushing.

"So you know Juvia-chan?"

Aleesia's mouth fell open.

"Wait, what? 'Juvia-chan'?"

She doubled over laughing.

"What?" Lyon scowled.

"You-" Aleesia gasped, "Have a crush on- on my _sister?!_"

Lyon's eyes widened.

"J-Juvia-chan is related to... to _you?!_"

"Yes, actually. And when the hell did this happen...?"

"I met her a little while after everyone came back from that... Tenroujima or whatever."

Thinking about it, Aleesia suddenly realized there _had _been a day where she hadn't gone to the guild until later that night, and Juvia was in the corner muttering about a 'Love Triangle' and how 'Juvia is Gray-sama's, no one else's.". The ice mage had figured someone in the guild, most likely Lucy, had commented about Juvia's stalking.

But now it seemed that Lyon had come for a visit.

"This is perfect!" Aleesia squealed, before clamping her hand over her mouth.

"What is...?" Lyon narrowed his eyes.

"N-Nothing." Aleesia brushed off the mistake, "Oh look... A... A random stranger I must go talk to... S-See 'ya Lyon! And... Good luck with Juvia?"

Lyon frowned as she turned and ran.

"Still weird..." he muttered, before walking off.

Meanwhile, Aleesia was leaning against the wall, panting.

"Damn Lyon..." she muttered.

Juvia, who happened to be nearby, overheard this and gasped.

"M-Maybe Juvia could get Lyon and Aleesia to fall in love with each other!" she squealed, "And Gray-sama and Juvia could be together forever!"

Her eyes shone as she hugged herself, imagining Gray proposing, and Gray cuddling her.

She didn't notice as Aleesia turned the corner and saw this awkward action, raising and eyebrow, mouthing 'What the absolute hell?' and backing away slowly.

Danger was to come to Aleesia.

Though, it was in more ways than one. And definitely in ways she did not expect.

**A/N So.**

**I feel as though I should explain something.**

**My friends have a crazy idea that Aleesia and Lyon should end up together (Aleesion). Or... used to? Sky-chan started a Lyon x OC story and the character's name is Alicia... God Dammit...**

**Anyways... Now they ship 'Rouleesia'. What is this you may ask? Rouge x Aleesia. This crazy pairing came from their hairstyles.**

**HAIRSTYLES.**

**So yes, to... 'please' my buddehs... I'm gonna have some 'Aleesion' moments, and a couple 'Rouleesia'. Kill me now.**

**When I... eh um... 'Told' Aleesia this.. (I have no social life. I talk to my freaking OC's. GET OVER IT)... She freaked and tried to kill me. Lyon's her enemy for goodness sake! Luckily one of my other OC's stepped in and saved my hide... By threating to make Aleesia into sushi.**

**WTF have I made that little girl into. She started off so innocent.**

**So yeah... Anyways... BYE!**

**Now excuse me while I go pass out on the couch from exhaustion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay I think I should say something. I suggest you read this.**

**Updates may start becoming rarer. Lately, I've had a terrible case of depression. The worst I've had for a while. Troubles at school- lately some I'm not used too, which makes it a hundred times worse-, a neighbor taunting me about my deceased dog, struggles at home, things like that have all added up. Every night I cry. Hell, after school today I came home, sat on my couch and burst into tears.**

**When I have depression, I hardly get anything done. Writing, watching anime, watching Youtube videos... Nothing gets done. I just sit and stare at a wall, or curl up on my couch and stare at the TV. I have hardly been texting lately because I don't have the energy, I talk a lot less at school... It's tough.**

**So yeah... I am going to try my very best to keep updating, but I wanted to let ya'll know why there may be long pauses in between chapters.**

**Thanks for reading this guys... **

Aleesia exhaled, rubbing her shoulder. She leaned against a wall, wanting more than anything to slap her sister. Lyon and her was not something that would EVER happen, even if they were the last people on Earth.

If Juvia thought there was a possibility she could end up with Lyon, then she was crazy.

Aleesia straightened up and started walking. She kept her eyes focused and tried not to crash into anyone again.

After a while of silence, a couple voices caught Aleesia's attention.

"There?"

"Yeah."

"Hm."

She glanced to her right and saw three young men standing together. She recognized them instantly.

The Trimens of Blue Pegasus.

She had never met them, but heard of them and seen them, thanks to Lucy. She knew they were a group of players that had no boundaries, even going to squealing in delight when Lucy's skirt fell down seven years ago, when several guilds had formed an alliance to defeat Oracion Seis.

Players were not Aleesia favorite people. More precisley, she hated them. Partly because they just flirt for their own pleasure, and don't care about the girls' feelings, and partly because the old guild master who had kidnapped Aleesia had been a player. So Aleesia had a special distaste for players.

"If they come over here..." she muttered.

And the Trimens did just that. Aleesia groaned.

"Hello there." Hibiki Lates said smoothly, "What's a young girl doing out on her own?"

Aleesia raised an eyebrow.

_'Young girl', eh?_

"Can I be your little brother?" Eve Tearm asked, blinking innocently.

_This is so stupid._

"It's not like we like you, specifically..." Ren Akastuki looked away.

Aleesia's eye twitched. She was not pleased.

Hibiki opened his mouth to speak, but Aleesia beat him to hit. She slammed her foot down on his, swiped her leg under Eve, knocking him down, and elbowed Ren in the stomach. All three winced.

"I have several comments on you guys." she hissed, "First, for all of you, 'chosing me specifically' means you must know my name, right?"

She smirked at the silence.

"Second, Ren Akatsuki, I've heard you are engaged. If you want your marrige to work out, you might want to stop hitting on every girl you see."

Ren blinked.

"Third, Hibiki Lates, don't you think it seems... innapropriate that you ask a girl younger than you? Seems like you're a pervet, eh?"

Hibiki grimaced.

"And last, Eve Tearm, why would you ask someone younger than you if you can be their older sister? It's not logical. You are twenty one, right?"

Eve nodded slowly.

"So maybe I'm not technically younger than you, but you can't be younger tha you."

"Technically?" Eve echoed.

Hibiki frowned.

"What does that mean?" Ren asked in a montone voice.

"I may be sixteen, but I'm supposed to be twenty one." Aleesia said, eyes darkened.

"Okay... And I understand your points, but I just have one question for you." Hibiki crossed his arms.

"Yes?" Aleesia asked.

"How do you know our names?"

Aleesia grinned, brushing her hair to the side, the scar crossing her eye showing breifly. Ren raised an eyebrow.

"Some friends told me about you." she said.

That's when Hibiki saw the mark on her arm. He nodded slowly, caught up.

"I see..." he said, "What's _your _name...?"

"Aleesia. Aleesia Lockser." Aleesia spoke, before turning and walking away.

"Damn Fairies..." Ren muttered as she left.

Just as Aleesia was about to turn a corner, someone else spoke out.

"Aleesia."

Aleesia turned around and saw Laxus standing behind her, arms crossed.

"Yeah, Laxus?" she asked calmly.

"Gramps called for you." Laxus said, "He wants to see you, along with some others."

Aleesia paled.

_... Did I do something?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So apparently my friend, SkyShadow777, is no longer a Mystogan fangirl! She's now a Lyon fangirl (Thank goodness, she can't tease me about Aleesion. You're a Lyon fangirl for one episode and BAM. Taunted.). Some of you might have read my Mystogan x OC fanfiction. That one was written because she was a Mystogan fangirl. So... I may be writing a Lyon x OC fanfic sometime in the future.**

**And it took a lot of freakin energy to update today. I'm still really depressed T.T I'm just getting a lot better at hiding it.**

Aleesia followed Laxus, fidgiting with the hem of her shawl nervously.

She knew Laxus a little better now, expecially Gildarts allowed Laxus back in the guild. Even so, the lightning mage was still antisocial. But Aleesia would trust him - He was a Fairy Tail mage who returned and saved his old comrades, despite his grandfather's order.

The silence was awkward, though.

Eventually they walked into a bar. Makarov sat on the counter, talking to a group of Fairy Tail mages. The first one Aleesia saw was Juvia. She sighed, dreading what was to come.

"Sorry, Gramps." Laxus muttered, "Took me a while to find her."

He tilted his heads towards Aleesia, arms crossed.

Aleesia examined the rest of the people standing with Makarov. Beside Juvia stood Gajeel and Mira. Stand in the corner was a man in a mask, bandages around his arms and legs.

"What's Aleesia doing here?!" Juvia demanded.

"Psh." Aleesia rolled her eyes, "Master called for me, apparently."

She glanced towards the masked man again, guessing who he was. The strand of visible blue hair gave it away.

Jellal Fernades.

Yes, Aleesia had seen him while everyone was... 'training'. She had been very angry. After all, Lucy had forced her to come to the Celestial World, only to have been there for the three months they were _supposed_ to be using for training. Then she joined her friends to meet Crime Sorciere, and, to her shock, seeing Ultear and Meredy again. Jellal was someone Aleesia didn't know, but aparently most of the others did - expecially Erza.

"So... What's up?" Aleesia asked, glancing at Makarov, "Why's there a bunch of people here?"

"There's a rule about the Grand Magic Games that the guild doesn't know about," Makarov started, before gulping down some booze.

"Master, don't get drunk before you finish explaining." Mira sighed.

Makarov set the mug down and glanced at everyone.

"Multiple groups from the same guild are allowed to participate." he explained, "And, to increase our chances of winning, I want a second group to go."

"You mean to increase your chances of getting money." Aleesia muttered.

Juvia covered a laugh with a very bad cough. Gajeel snickered. Makarov sighed.

"I've already decided who's going to be competing in the second group." he continued, "Juvia, Mirajane, Laxus, Gajeel and Mystogan are going to compete."

Aleesia raised an eyebrow, but didn't speak. Not long after Team Natsu had found Aleesia, Lucy had explained the guild's trip to Edolas, and about Mystogan. Using common sense, Aleesia guessed that Jellal - being identical to Fairy Tail's ex-member, Mystogan - would act as a member of the guild to try and discover the strange source of magic he and his comrades had said to be following.

"But... If they're the ones participating... Why am I here?" Aleesia frowned, crossing her arms.

"You, Aleesia, will be the team's reserve member."

**[A/N Sorry, Cana. Told ya things would be different.]**

"Me?" Aleesis pursed her lips, "Why me?"

"Well, you're agile, you're tough, you're willing to fight for what you believe in, and you have a lot of magic power." Makarov said.

Aleesia continued to stare at the old man. He groaned.

"Don't worry, you're a reserve member. You won't be joining unless you have too."

Aleesia let out a breath of relief.

"Thank goodness." she muttered.

Mira giggled, and Juvia rolled her eyes.

"Alright, everyone's dismissed. You'd better get to your hotel as soon as possible - it's almost midnight."

Everyone nodded, and left.

"Good luck!" Aleesia called, as her friends and sister ran up the beams, into the sphere.

She rested her elbow on the window frame, frowning at the floating ball. It was making her uneasy, but she soon forgot about that after hearing a foreign voice in her mind.

_"Hey! Anybody who's not busy, we need help! Wendy and Carla's gone missing!"_

_Aleesia's eyes widened. She touched her_ temple and responded back to Warren.

"What do you mean they've gone missing?!" she demanded.

_"They didn't go back to the inn at midnight! They've just... vanished! Elfman had to take Wendy's place!"_

Aleesia bared her teeth.

"I'll be there." she muttered.

She jumped out of the window, landing on her feet. Then she glanced around swiftly, before running off.

Part of Aleesia wanted to suspect Darksoul. It was their specialty, after all - kidnapping children was the whole purpose of the guild. But soon after coming back from Tenroujima, Aleesia had discovered that the dark guild had been destroyed, with the members being arrested, a year after they had been trapped on the island. Unfortunatly, the members had been released a month before Blue Pegasus had found traces of Tenrou Island. The guild was still non-existant, but that didn't mean Sora wouldn't strike. The woman was unpredictable - one of the things Aleesia liked least about her.

Aleesia closed her eyes and used her magic power to reach out, searching for any dragon slayer magic nearby. The sphere blocked her from the inside, so she was unable to sense Natsu, Gajeel or any other dragon slayers that may have been up there, narrowing her results to what should of been Wendy.

Noticing a strange magic power, Aleesia frowned, but nevertheless kept searching. She worried for her young friend, and the white exceed with attitude. She bit her lip, not sensing any dragon slayer magic, and started jogging around Crocus, looking for Wendy and Carla. There was no sign of them, at least, not until a familar voice cried out inside her head.

_"G-Guys! Me and Happy found them, in the royal gardens!"_

Lisanna cried.

She sounded frightened.

_"Are they okay?!"_ Warren demanded.

"_W-Well..."_

Lisanna's voice cracked.

"They are alive, right?!" Aleesia's eyes were wide.

_"Yeah, they're alive. But... they've passed out, and they have no magic energy."_

_"None?"_

_"None."_

Aleesia bit her lip, harder this time. She couldn't help remembering when Team Natsu - Wendy and Carla included - had found her, unconscious and lacking magic, in the woods. But this didn't seem like the style of Darksoul would do. They'd never leave anyone they harmed so close to the castle, and Sora wasn't so stupid to do so herself. Even before, Aleesia had been left in the middle of the woods, without a village or town nearby. It was by chance (and Natsu and Happy's stupidity) that Team Natsu had even found her in the first place.

So who would harm such an innocent girl?


	4. Halloween Special

**A/N Hey guys! As all of you probably know, yesterday was Halloween! This is a little extra chapter I wrote to celebrate~ I wanted to get it added yesterday, but everything was so BUSY I didn't get a chance. *sigh***

**But here it is now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, only Aleesia, Aron, Izo, Keera, Sora... Oh my God this list could go on forever. YOU GET IT, RIGHT!?**

_October 31st, X784_

Aleesia crossed her arms, glaring down the isles.

It seemed as though, moments before, Aleesia had just been sitting in the guild, talking to Mirajane about something random.

And then she had been at the dreaded store.

The Halloween store.

The details in between were crucial.

Lucy had walked in and started a discusion with Levy over what they were dressing up as. Somehow, Aleesia got dragged into it. With horror-filled eye, Lucy and Levy had discovered that Aleesia _wasn't dressing up._

Oh, the humanity.

With much persuasion, and threats to tell Gray about Aleesia's crush on him - which she denyed - , Levy had found a way to drag Aleesia to the store to get a costume. Lucy was unable to go, as her Team had apparently destroyed something again, and Makarov needed to have a little... _chat _with them.

"Levy, I hate you so much right now." Aleesia muttered, arms crossed.

Levy laughed.

"Even the older people of the guild are dressing up! You're on the younger side, live a little!" she smiled.

"The older people are perverts." Aleesia groaned.

"Didn't you ever trick-or-treat when you were young?" Levy frowned.

"No. I never found interest." Aleesia sighed, "In dressing up or getting nonstop candy."

"You are crazy." Levy scolded.

"I'm not picking a costume." Aleesia grinned, "You can't make me!"

Levy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" she asked.

Aleesia frowned as Levy raced down one of the isles. Pretty soon, the blunette came running back, holding a costume. Turning it to show the cardboard with the model's picture, the solid-script mage grinned happily as Aleesia took a double take at it.

"I don't think Little Bo Peep wore that short of a skirt... and low of a shirt..." Aleesia choked, "That's way to much... _peep._"

Levy smiled evilly.

"I will force this on you if you do not pick a costume." she cackled, "And _then _see how perverted people can get."

Aleesia pouted and started searching for the perfect costume.

Hours later, she slumped against a wall with a loud sigh.

"I give up..." she muttered.

Then, the dramatic gasp of her blue-haired friend echoed within the store. The blonde got up and walked to wear the noise had come from.

"This is perfect!"

She held up a costume that read 'Ice Princess'. It was a light blue, with specks of white, knee-length dress that looked as though it would flow freely. A belt made of soft, white material surrounded the waist, and the straps rested loosely off the shoulders. A small, golden tiara with one light blue gem was to decorate the hair.

"You could be the ice princess, and Gray'd be the ice- "

"Say one more word and you lose a limb." Aleesia warned.

Levy spoke quickly, "-Prince," before closing her mouth.

But Aleesia couldn't deny that she liked it. and it was in her size as well.

Aleesia bit her lip as she sat on the bench. She was wearing her costume, of course, at Fairy Tail's Halloween party in the guild building. However, she was in the corner of the room. Alone.

She wanted more than anything to change into normal clothes, but she didn't want to have to wear the disturbing costume Levy had showed her. No way.

"Oi, why do you look so down?"

Aleesia glanced up a certain, shirtless, raven-head.

"I'm not down." Aleesia frowned, crossing her arms.

"Then why aren't you celebrating with anyone else?" Gray countered.

Aleesia rolled her eyes.

"'Cause I don't want to,"

"Uh-huh. Come on, get up."

Aleesia reluctantly went up and followed Gray. She found herself in the middle of the room, where everyone was dancing.

"What the hell am I doing here." Aleesia asked, realizing where she was, "I'm going back."

She started to turn around, but Gray stopped her.

"No." he said, "You can't just be alone 24/7, ya know."

He took Aleesia's hand and spun her around as music started playing.

"Plus that costume looks cute on you. You can't waste it." the ice mage reasoned.

Aleesia bit her lip, trying to hide a blush as he put his hand on her waist.

The two ice mages of Fairy Tail danced for one song (cut short by Juvia forcing a change in music).

But it was the best two minutes of Aleesia's life.

**A/N I'm dead. That killed me. I'm freaking dead.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N It took 9 days. **

**It took 9 days to travel through the pits of Tartarus, but I'm back from the dead. **

***tumbleweed rolls by* ... Did no one get that reference?! That just killed me again! Great! **

It was the second day on the Grand Magic Games, and Aleesia was half asleep, standing with the rest of her team.

"Whaddya have to wake me up so early...?" she groaned.

"Mystogan had some stuff to do today..." Mira laughed nervously, "This is like the twentieth time we'd told you..."

"Ugh..." Aleesia rubbed her eyes, "I think I fell asleep during the event... What happened?"

"Well... All the dragon slayers participated in a contest with moving carts... And Gajeel-san and Natsu-san actually did okay..." Juvia explained.

Gajeel grunted, arms crossed.

"So... Competitions now...?" Aleesia yawned.

"Yep." Mira said, "How's Wendy? I know you spent a lot of yesterday with her..."

"She's sad, but recovering." Aleesia smiled, "Flare beat up Lucy a lot though... That dumbass guild..."

Gajeel grimaced.

"AND NOW!" the announcer exclaimed, "A BATTLE YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!"

Aleesia leaned against a wall, watching the announcer look across the crowd.

"HAVING A PAST CONNECTED-"

Aleesia raised an eyebrow.

"FAIRY TAIL TEAM A GRAY FULLBUSTER VERSUS-"

"Please be Juvia... Please be Juvia..." Aleesia muttered, "Or Lyon! Lyon's good too!"

"FAIRY TAIL TEAM B'S RESERVE MEMBER ALEESIA LOCKSER!"

"I jinxed it..." Aleesia groaned, "Dang it!"

She stepped into the arena, facing Gray, who's arms were crossed.

"Hey, Gray." Aleesia muttered.

"Hi." Gray sighed, "Guess we'll have to fight, eh?"

"Yep." Aleesia frowned, "Good luck, stripper."

"You too, Little 'Leesia..." Gray smirked, before backing up.

"Don't call me that!" Aleesia snapped.

"GO!" the announcer called.

"Ice make: Spear!" Gray called, the ice shooting at Aleesia.

Aleesia jumped to her right, dodging the attack.

"I shoulda known two mages of Fairy Tail were gonna have to fight in this..." the blonde sighed, before unsheathing her daggers.

Lyon, who was watching with interest, raised an eyebrow.

Aleesia lunged towards Gray, swiping at him with her daggers. He jumped backwards, dodging the attack.

"Ice-Make: Hammer!" he exclaimed.

Aleesia jumped backwards, bounding off her hands and sliding backwards slightly.

"Gah, I can't get close enough to attack..." she grumbled, "Magic it is."

She sheathed her daggers, sighing. Then she slammed the palms of her hands togethers, ice shooting from around her. Gray jumped up to avoid getting hit, while Aleesia reached into a pouch on her leg, something that made Juvia frown.

"When did Aleesia get that?!" she demanded.

"I don't know, Juvia..." Mira sighed.

"Ice magic, eh?" Lyon crossed his arm, "Huh..."

Aleesia pulled out something small, pointy and silver. Gray frowned.

"What the hell is that?" he asked.

Aleesia glanced up at Gray. Then, grasping the silver item, she shoved it into her arm, hardly even batting an eye.

"Is that a needle?" the announcer asked, "Or does Aleesia have some sort of power-up?"

"No way!" Natsu gasped, "Aleesia's on dr-"

"NATSU. SHUT UP!" Aleesia yelled, "It's a SEWING NEEDLE!"

"Uh, why?" Gray asked.

"Shouldn't you be fighting, not asking questions?" Aleesia smirked.

She held her hand over the small puncture wound. Frozen blood came up, floating under Aleesia's palm. She moved so she was facing Gray.

"Ice-Shrapnel: Blood Dance!" she yelled.

The frozen beads of bloods flew at Gray. He barely manged to dodge, but a couple of the drops embeded themselves in his arm.

"Don't worry, they just go into your bloodstream." Aleesia said, "Unless I'm poisoned, you'll be fine. Well, on the inside..."

"Tch." Gray stood upright, taking off his shirt.

"Oh, great." Aleesia muttered.

_Gotta focus._

"Ice-make: Floor!" Gray slammed his palms on the ground, "Ice-Make: Ice bringer!"

Aleesia tried dodging, but slipped on the frozen ground, getting struck by the attack.

"Kh!" she stumbled backwards, "Dammit!"

She caught herself, hands on the ice, and swung her leg around to knock Gray down.

"Ice-Make: -" Aleesia slammed her fist onto the palm of her hand to create the magic circle, then rested her hands on the ground, "Geyser!"

Gray barely managed to roll out of the way as ice shot up from the ground.

"Oi!" he snapped, "You trying to kill me?!"

"No, Gray." Aleesia sighed, "Just win."

She flashed Gray a grin, before holding her arms out in front of her, palms facing away. A light blue magic circle appeared.

"FROZEN COLLISION!" she yelled.

Ice shot out from the circle, before slamming into the ground.

"... Was that supposed to happen?" Gray raised an eyebrow.

Right after he spoke, the ice came up in front of him. He barely had enough time to cast a sheild before ice shot up from both of his sides, and behind him.

"GAH!"

Aleesia winced as the ice hit her comrade, but he didn't seem too injured, as he was still on his feet, hardly panting.

"That was good." he said, "You're getting better."

"You too." Aleesia smiled, "Now... we should probably finish this..."

"Yeah." Gray agreed, "Ice-Make: Death Scyth!"

He jumped into the air, and swiped at Aleesia. She leaped backwards, but the ice weapon made contact, slicing through part of the skin on her arm. She gasped, a hand over the wound.

"God dammit, Fullbuster, that hurt!" she hissed.

Instantly, part of her mind wanted to remember something. She tried to force away the memory, but doing so seemed to sap away her energy.

"Crap." the ice mage whispered, "Not good."

"Ice-Make: Saucer!" Gray exclaimed.

"Agh!" Aleesia fell backwards, "Not good at all!"

Juvia frowned. Something had happened, but it wasn't an attack.

"Ice-Make: Ice Impact!"

"GAAH!"

**A/N So I feel that, out of boredom, I should share this, er, 'conversation' between me and Aleesia with ya'll. So here: **

**Aleesia: Did I die? Or did Gray? **

**Me: Why would I kill Gray...? **

**Aleesia: That's insulting! You'd kill me though! **

**Me: ... **

**Aleesia: :O Seriously?**

**Me: Whaat? Maybe then you'd stop judging me! It's my fanfiction! **

**Aleesia: About me... **

**Me: You little... **

**Aleesia: *unsheathes daggers* You wanna go?! **

**Hisa (Naruto OC, 12 yr old girl, Deidara's sister): You two! STOP! **

**Aleesia: She's being mean again! **

**Me: Me?! Being mean?!**

**Hisa: DO I NEED TO MAKE YOU INTO SUSHI LIKE KISAME?! **

**Me and Aleesia: Wait, what?**

**Me: ... It was just a prank... You never actually made Kisame into sushi...**

**Hisa: ... c: **

**Itachi: Has anyone seen Kisame...? **

**Deidara: Oh, yum! Sushi! **

**Me: Oh mother of God, she did it o.o**

**Aleesia: What have you done, Kat. What have you done. **

**Me: I don't know. BUT EVERYONE FROM NARUTO, GET OUT OF HERE! THIS IS FAIRY TAIL! **

**Sorry, just had to share XD**


	6. Chapter 5

"Ice-Make: Ice Impact!"

"GAAH!"

Aleesia was knocked backwards several feet. Unfortunately, the wall was rather close to the teen, and she ended up slamming into it. Her vision blurred as she hit the ground, the world fading around her.

"C-Crap! Aleesia!"

As Aleesia tried to stand up, she found that she couldn't move. Her head was pounding - as if she had a killer headache.

And then everything went dark.

Gray, meanwhile, was frozen, watching Aleesia collaspe on the ground. He didn't move, at least not until the announcer spoke.

"AND THE WINNER IS: GRAY FULLBUSTER!"

Said ice mage darted to Aleesia's side. She was sprawled on the ground, eyes closed.

"Dammit, Aleesia! Wake up!" Gray muttered.

Juvia closed her eyes tightly. Aleesia didn't move.

"Dammit..."

**~Several Hours Later~**

Gray sat in the corner of the room, arms crossed. Aleesia was laying on the white bed, eyes closed. She was still unresponsive, and Gray felt extremmely guilty for what happened.

"Don't worry, boy..." Porlyusica muttered, "She'll probably wake up soon. Now go away. Both of you..."

Juvia shot Porlyusica a look, slightly irritated at the healer's manor. She put a hand on Gray's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Gray-sama," she said, "Aleesia'll be okay."

Gray shrugged, brushing Juvia's hand away. Sadness flashed in Juvia's eyes, but she didn't speak.

"I hate these stupid games..." Gray sighed, "'Leesia's been through enough, without a fellow Fairy Tail member hitting her into a wall..."

Juvia sighed. She couldn't help remembering the time when she and Aleesia had gotten into a fight, while Aleesia still had amnesia.

"Juvia doubts Aleesia'll hold a grudge..." she laughed lightly.

"Tch." Gray muttered, "So Wendy's back in the games?"

"Hm." Porlyusica nodded, "And this guy replaced her in here. He must stop getting in brawls out of the games."

**[A/N Remember: Since Gray and Aleesia already participated, Elfman and Laxus didn't. So I just changed it so they like... Fought outside the games XD]**

"Gray? Are you alright?"

Gray looked up, and his dark eyes met a pair of worried, blue ones.

"Am I alright?" he shook his head, "You've been out for hours!"

Aleesia sat up, wincing.

"Oh." she sighed, "Hours, huh? Oh, hey Juvia."

"Juvia told Gray-sama Aleesia'd be fine." Juvia smiled, "And Juvia was right!"

Gray rolled his eyes, and Aleesia laughed.

"Well, Juvia should probably go..." Juvia sighed, "Sorry, Gray-sama."

The bluenette left the room, leaving only Aleesia, Gray, Porlyusica and the sleeping Elfman.

Gray stood up and walked over to Aleesia. He sat back down on the side of the bed.

"You sure you're alright?" he frowned.

Aleesia sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Gray." she said gently.

"I'm sorry 'bout... Knocking you out."

"It's alright..." Aleesia smiled, "I got... distracted and didn't block."

Gray exhaled, crossed his arms. Then he leaned over, pressing his lips against Aleesia's. Porlyusica turned around, then saw the two mages, and turned back around, eye twitching.

"Stupid humans..." she muttered.

At that moment, the door opened. A certain white-haired ice mage saw Aleesia and Gray, and he raised his eyebrow, surpised.

"What is going on in here?" he asked.

Gray and Aleesia pulled away from each other quickly.

"Since when were you two a thing...?" Lyon still looked slightly suprised.

"It's not!" Aleesia protested, "Or we're not!"

"Then... What's going on in here, hm?"

Aleesia bit her lip, trying really hard not to smile.

"Nothing." Gray said, "Nothing at all."

"By the way, girl, you can leave any time." Porlyusica muttered.

"Good." Aleesia got up.

Lyon crossed his arms as Gray walked past him.

"You trying to steal Aleesia's innocence?" he demanded.

Gray's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

"No." he muttered, before leaving the room.

Aleesia grabbed her daggers from a nearby table, strapping them to her arms. As she walked past Lyon, he spoke.

"You could do so much better than him, ya know." he sighed.

Aleesia glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"You implying something, Icicle?" she frowned.

**[A/N That name makes total sense. Have you seen his hair XD ?!]**

"What?! No!" Lyon scowled, "Not at all!"

"Hm." Aleesia walked out.

"I'm not implying anything, bastard..." Lyon muttered.

"Sure." Aleesia snickered, before slamming the door closed.

"Foolish humans..." Porlyusica muttered.

Aleesia wandered around Crocus, trying to find a Fairy Tail member to explain what happened in the games today. Yet, she couldn't find anyone. At all.

"Agh..." Aleesia rubbed her head, "Damn concussion."

Yes, Aleesia Lockser got a concussion. She couldn't help it; she _had _hit her head against a hard wall then collasped on the ground.

Then, Aleesia saw someone she was hoping not to run into.

"Crap..." she muttered.

Sora was walking down the street, hands in her pockets, looking around. Aleesia tensed and darted down another road. She didn't really watch where she was walking, and payed for that. Almost seconds after she escaped Sora's eyes, she crashed into someone, knocking them both down.

"A-Ah! I-I'm sorry!" she exclaimed.

"It's alright." a soft voice responded.

Glancing down at the guy she knocked down, Aleesia realized that she _knew _this man. Or knew of him.

"You're... You're one of those dragon slayers from Sabertooth!" she said, "Er, Rouge, right?"

"Yeah." Rouge glanced at her, "And you're the girl who got knocked out by her comrade."

Aleesia bit her lip, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"That's me." she admitted, "Not the proudest moment of my life."

They were silent for a second, a second in which Aleesia realized she and Rouge had similar hair styles. She but laugh, quietly. However, with Rouge's hearing, he heard her and glanced at her once more, without saying anything.

"You... You have an exceed, right?" Aleesia asked.

"..." Rouge was silent for a moment, before speaking, "Yes. Frosch."

"The cute green one?" Aleesia smiled.

"Yes." Rouge said, "Frosch's with my partner right now..."

"Sting?"

Rouge nodded.

It was just then when Sora turned the corner. Aleesia cursed, rubbing her shoulder.

"You know that woman?" Rouge frowned.

"Y-Yeah, you could say that..." Aleesia bit her lip.

"Oh. Be careful of her." Rouge muttered, "Yesterday, I overheard her muttering about get revenge on a -"

The dragon slayer was interrupted by Gray stepping up and snapping, "Oi! Don't talk to her!".

He grabbed Aleesia's wrist and dragged her away. When they turned a corner, Aleesia wrestled her hand out of his cold clutch.

"What the hell was that for?" Aleesia demanded.

"I... I don't want you talking to that dragon slayer guy." Gray muttered.

"Seriously?!" Aleesia hissed, "Seriously?!"

"Yeah." Gray crossed his arms.

"And why's that?!" Aleesia glared at the raven-head.

"He's..." Gray seemed to be searching for an answer, "An enemy!"

His tone wasn't convincing.

"Really?!" Aleesia snapped, "It's not like we're in the games right now! Ugh! You're such an idiot!"

Gray frowned. Aleesia crossed her arms, still glaring at him. He met her eyes, his expression almost sheepish. Aleesia sighed.

Meanwhile, Rouge was looking towards the direction where Gray had dragged Aleesia away.

"Be careful, Aleesia Lockser..." the shadow dragon slayer muttered, "That woman was muttering about getting revenge on a blonde ice mage. And as far as I know, you're the only blonde ice mage here."

**A/N First:**

**Thanks to Shadeflare123 of AC for the idea involving Rouge! And the ending where Gray dragged dragged **

**Secondly: There was sorta... 2 other pairing moments in this fanfic. The first one's sorta hard to find, and the second may be a little more obvious. Maybe.**


End file.
